


Withdrawing Restraint

by xxJustJoolsxx



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Marathon Sex, Mitsuhide can get a little splashy splash. As a treat., Sex Pollen, Supreme self-indulgence, The horniest fic i've ever wtitten, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxJustJoolsxx/pseuds/xxJustJoolsxx
Summary: Mitsuhide invites his love over for an intimate night -with a special twist!
Relationships: Akechi Mitsuhide/Main Character (Sakura Amidst Chaos)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Withdrawing Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, four years passed since I last finished a fic....hah....
> 
> I've started so many since then but it looks like this is the first to make it out of WIP hell. And I'm so glad it's this one because this is honestly the most I've liked a character I've written about since Zen LOL. Also the fact that I got it done in time for Mitsuhide's birthday kinda slays.
> 
> This is by far the longest fic I've ever written. It started out pretty short but Things just kept happening. It is also extremely horny shameless self-indulgence. I hope you like it!

When she made it to his chambers that evening, she let herself in to the sight of Lord Mitsuhide at his desk, his nose in a book as he waited for the pot of tea to finish boiling on the brazier.

"You've set quite the mood tonight, haven't you, darling?" she hummed in appreciation. Quite the mood indeed. There were only a few strategically placed candles lit, save for the lantern on his desk. The whole room smelled of a sultry perfume that swirled through the air. Just one deep breath of it made her shoulders loosen up and her fingers unfurl out of the anxious fist they were balled up in.

Mitsuhide looked up from his book, his crooked smile warm and loving as always. Though she could see something...deeper...behind his slate blue eyes. "Good evening, my love. Would you kindly close the door behind you lest we let all of the incense out of the room."

She humored him, quickly shutting the door behind her while her excitement radiated off of her. That morning, he had promised her a very special night while they found themselves alone in a hallway. He made it a point to push her up against the wall with his hands trapping her on either side. His voice was low and dead serious in her ear, making her breath catch. When she quietly agreed, he smiled in approval before tilting her chin in between his thumb and index finger to bring her in for a slow and gentle kiss. Unfortunately for the both of them, they were interrupted by the sound of two cheery maids talking to each other, making Mitsuhide instantly switch off and pull away from her. He had the audacity to greet them good morning as if nothing had happened before turning back to her with a knowing smirk before continuing on down the hall...

And there she was, worked up the wall after a whole day of anticipation. She nearly overbaked a castella thinking of what the night could entail. Almost fell off the veranda trying to will herself to not go find him and drag him to the nearest empty room. He owed her her dignity, not that she should have expected to get it back anytime soon.

"What do you have there?" she asked, her steps were hurried, even clumsy, as she walked over to sit down next to him. "Ah, if I had known you would be making tea I would have brought snacks..." She should have known; he always made tea.

Mitsuhide straightened up, taking a moment to think before he spoke. "I...aim to please you tonight."

Her eyebrows slightly furrowed, "You always do."

Though her affirmation shot straight to his heart and made it swell with pride, he continued on: "That may be the case, however, it is my duty to make sure I do so to the best of my ability, no matter what that entails." He used his free hand to reach for hers, while his other hand held his copy of the Lovers' Guide. His thumb saving a specific page that he was in the process of memorizing. He brought her hand to his lips to kiss each of her smooth fingers.

It was their first moment of physical contact that night and it was already electrifying. Truth be told, despite the gentle nature of his gesture, a good part of her thought she could have jumped on him right there and then. But it had become clear to her that he had very specific plans set. She blushed at the thought and averted her gaze from his, overwhelmed by her thoughts and the intensity in his eyes. She settled on the two empty teacups on a tray with two small white packets that looked like....medicine?

"May I ask what these are?"

Mitsuhide's eyes lit up in the way they did when a topic of interest came up in conversation. "I acquired these from the European merchants that visited the castle last week," he let go of her hand and the book, which he placed face down so that he could save the page. He held one of the tiny packets in between his index and middle fingers. "They're said to be the pollen of the Aisuri flower."

"A-Aisuri flower?" she repeated, the foreign name clumsily rolling off her tongue.

Mitsuhide nodded, "It was recently discovered by explorers in the tropics. It contains a potent aphrodisiac and has become quite popular among couples who have the opportunity to experience it." He examined her expression, blank save for the flicker of thought behind her eyes. Her lack of reaction made him backtrack, "But if you do not wish to take it, you do not have to," he gave her a reassuring smile, "our night will go on just fine without it."

She looked back at him, locking eyes and returning his smile. "Lord Mitsuhide, there is very little that I would be afraid to try with you." An experience like that was probably once in a lifetime, and she was touched by his honesty. "Let's make the most of this."

Invigorated by her enthusiasm, Mitsuhide held her pretty little face in his hands. "Yes, I couldn’t agree anymore," he said before pulling her into a series of light kisses. Before they could deepen, their attention was drawn to the whistle of the tea kettle. "Right on schedule," he half sighed, getting up to go attend to the tea.

After a short while, he had two perfect cups of tea made for the two of them. He took a deep breath and gestured towards them, "Shall we drink together?"

She nodded, reaching for the packets, "I'll pour them in." She lifted one of the little paper envelopes reverently; they were the star attraction of the night after all. She unfolded it to reveal a large coin-sized dose of a rather unassuming yellow powder; it looked like it could have come from any old plant, honestly. Ignoring any doubts that threatened to show themselves, she dumped the contents into the first cup-- his. The powder dissolved into the tea colorlessly, the drink looking normal save for a few flecks that caught on the inner wall of the cup. She proceeded to do the same to her tea with the next packet. Her eyes looked up from the cups to check on her lover, whose eyes were on her handiwork with blazing focus that made her look away. She dropped the remaining paper wrapper onto the tray so she could thoroughly stir the powder into the tea. Carefully, as if for Mitsuhide's watching eyes, she placed her utensil down and began to wrap her fingers around the cup.

Mitsuhide followed suit, picking up his, "Here's to us sharing this new experience together."

She nodded, humming in approval as she took her first sip. She couldn't have predicted how it would taste. It was very sweet, almost sickeningly so, yet it was still strongly herbal. The liquid felt thicker than an average tea. It coated her tongue and the back of her throat with a spiced aftertaste. She blinked in surprise as she swallowed it down.

"Is it alright?" he asked her, taking a long slow sip of his own.

"It is..." she began, but didn't really know where to go with it. She took another sip, noting how comforting the taste actually was. She took another moment to glance back at Mitsuhide, who was still staring at her. "....Is yours alright?"

Mitsuhide's lips turned up at the corners into a smile. "I don't mind it." he said in passing, more intent on watching how her lips parted as she prepared to take sip after sip. His eyes began to wander to the spot on her jawline where he knew she liked to be kissed. Admittedly, all of his preparation for the night had gotten him worked all the way up before even a drop of the concoction was in his system. He could have taken her right as she walked through the doorway, but what kind of gentleman would he be if he did that? So he let her take her sweet time, because for that night, time was all they had.

She found herself drinking her tea much faster than he was. Maybe because his gaze excited her so much. Interestingly, she noticed a buzzing sensation on her tongue. It slowly began to travel down her throat and into her stomach, neutralizing any remaining butterflies she had in there. She felt great, and she could tell that it was only the beginning. "How long does it take to take effect?"

"According to the merchant, it varies from person to person. It will probably take a few minutes to settle in. Let me know if you are at all uncomfortable," his eyes softened a little with concern.

"I will, thank you," she couldn't help but smile. She felt so safe knowing that he always had her best interests in mind. If there was anything she could have offered to return the favor, she would have done it in a heartbeat.

Suddenly, it hit her.

In actuality, it crept up on her and engulfed her completely without her even realizing it, but now it was here. Suddenly, the room was way too hot. All of her clothes began to cling to her, and underneath them, her skin was prickling as if someone was running a fine toothed comb all over her body. To soothe the tension, she tried rubbing her thighs together, but that just made her situation much worse. She was positively throbbing between her legs, she couldn't recall a time where the ache had been this bad. She dropped her empty cup rather clumsily onto the table and dug her nails into her thighs in an attempt to ground herself. The sensation made her release a shaky gasp.

"Darling, are you alright?" Mitsuhide reached for her shoulder to offer her support and was surprised to see how she tensed at such simple contact.

She slowly turned her head towards him, her pupils blown out, a deep blush prettily dusted across her cheeks, her lips slightly parted as breathed. She looked at him through her glassy eyes as if he was so far away, save for his hand on her. All she wanted was for him to be as close as possible so that she could...do something...about the burning desire within her. "I...I think it's working now."

Mitsuhide didn't hesitate to bring her into his arms, but he definitely didn't expect her to instantly pull him into a needy open-mouthed kiss. She crashed into him, clumsily trying to climb into his lap. Though it wasn't an unwelcome advance, he had never thought to prepare what to do if she initiated anything. While he contemplated what to do, he kissed her back, though his lips were far more cautious. He was concerned that the drink took effect on her as fast as it did compared to him. But at the same time, the sight of her being so openly and shamelessly wanton in the confines of his room turned him on to no end.

As if to further the conflict between his two heads, she began to pull the sash holding her kimono in place. "Lord Mitsuhide," she sighed against his lips before kissing him yet again, "I need you...so desperately, I need you..."

Well he couldn't possibly deny her there. He held her head in his hand while the other helped her toss her clothes aside. "Lay down on the bed, I wish to taste you," he whispered in her ear, making her visibly shiver, before he placed a trail of kisses down the side of her neck and  
across her collarbone. "Is that okay with you?"

She let out a very distinct whine when he licked a stripe down the expanse of skin between her breasts. "Yes, it's okay, anything is okay...." she pulled away and began to enticingly crawl to their bed. 

Goodness, he liked her on this stuff.

He watched her ass sway back and forth in the air until she settled on top of the bed. With an effortless sigh, she relaxed, opening her knees up for him. Not missing a beat, Mitsuhide moved towards the bed and gently positioned himself laying on his stomach between her thighs so that her soft hamstrings squished up against his shoulders. He could feel each and every way she squirmed about against his clothes, searching for that little bit of friction that would appease her. 

"Hold still," was all he murmured to her before he took his first taste, a slow drag of his pointed tongue from her entrance through her inner lips and over her clit which was already firm to the touch. She reacted positively, gasping out as if she couldn't have predicted how good that simple touch would feel. He licked the pads of his thumbs and repeated the same motion with them. If there was one fact that Mitsuhide couldn't hide from, it was that he loved to witness how her body reacted to him. Especially her most delicate womanhood. He loved to watch how deep it would flush; he oftentimes wished he could put it directly next to her face to see which one blushed deeper. His thumbs continued to sweep over her which got him moans and coos of approval from her. When one thumb began to dry out, rasping against her, he dipped into her for extra moisture.

Oh? Interesting...

She was far wetter than she normally got, especially considering he had barely started touching her. His thumb circled inside of her a few times and sure enough, when he pulled it out a chain of a clear liquid still connected it to her entrance. Curious, he swept it over her clit again. Looking up, he caught her staring back down at him. Her expression was anticipative, bordering on impatient. It was adorable to him. He took a moment to make direct eye contact with her before flattening his tongue against her, then closing his lips around her clit to suck the juice off.

"Oh Lord Mitsuhide please!" She cried out, her thighs closing in around his ears.

He wasn't sure whether it was the sound of her voice, her thighs closing off the reality of the world around him, the taste of her, or even that damned tea, but that was the moment where he lost his cool.

He released her with a very audible wet smack of his lips. He ducked down to tease her entrance with his tongue. The flavor of her essence made him groan and go back for more multiple times. The tingling sensation on his tongue made it all the more satisfying. He was losing himself in the moment and he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to care.

On her end, she was so close. Mitsuhide had never stuck his tongue inside of her like that before. She couldn't tell if she liked it or not because at that point she liked everything, but she knew for sure one of its perks: everytime he moved his head, his nose nuzzled against her clit. She took advantage of it, rocking her hips against his face and using his powerful shoulder blades to support her feet. "Please dear...hold my hips up to your face?"

Wordlessly, he obliged. His elbows were planted down on the bedding so his hands could hold up her hips. He had no complaints, he loved the feel of her slippery little pussy on his face. He was amazed that he even admitted that to himself but it was the absolute truth. With each gyration of her hips, he caught her inner lips in his mouth, suckling and pulling them until they started to unfold and glisten like a precious flower.

She began to pick up her speed, her toes curling into the clothing and her breathy moans and pleas increased in volume. Realizing that his hands were occupied, she took matters into her own hands to tug and tweak at her nipples in the way she liked them played with. All the while, her body was still hot and tingling. The smell of the incense still burning in the room grounded her as she felt she might be carried away in a torrent of pleasure.

"Mi- Mitsuhide...." she began, her hips stuttering erratically against his face. "I'm almost there...!"

Picking up on her urgency, Mitsuhide shifted his hands so that one held her up by her tailbone. The other inserted two fingers inside her. Encouraged by the squeak of a gasp she let out, he began to twist and pull his fingers in and out of her. That delicious slick fluid collected on his fingers, his chin, even his nose. He wanted more from her. He wanted enough so that he could collect it all in a bottle and keep it for later...

She was at her limit. She interrupted his thoughts by clamping her thighs around his head and punctuating his ministrations with a loud whine. She clenched around his fingers for a moment before falling limp back onto the futon. She basked in the afterglow for a moment, watching him lewdly clean off the mess she had made of his hand and face. As she lay there panting, she realised that she was still throbbing. Her skin was still hot, the tingly comb feeling still there. 

"I...I need more..." her voice was a breathy whisper, but he heard her loud and clear.

Without hesitation, he pulled her up towards him by her thin forearm and into a smothering kiss. She barely had her balance when she climbed on his lap. Not caring if she was being too forward, she dipped her tongue into his mouth. The sweet taste of the tea mingled with something earthy and savory: presumably hers. Mitsuhide's tongue responded in earnest, sweeping across her lower lip before delving deeper. Her hands found their way into his hair in the hopes that they could keep him in the torrid embrace for as long as possible. She sat directly down onto his lap as she kissed him, feeling his erection as solid as could be through his hakama. The pressure made him groan into her mouth and bite her lip.

Eventually, he left her lips, starting to work his way across her jawline hungrily. He tilted her head to the right in order to do so properly. The new angle made her aware of her surroundings for the first time in a while. She caught a glimpse of Mitsuhide's teacup left alone on the desk to go cold.

"Hold on..." she managed to pant out. "You never finished your tea."

"Leave it be, I don't care anymore." he growled into the dip behind her collarbone. What he did drink must have been working just fine considering it made him capable of ditching his own plan for the evening along with a cup of tea.

"No..." she tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck, making him look up at her. The deep blue of his eyes was almost totally overshadowed by black blown out pupils. They were angry, slightly crazed because he was being denied the one thing that could soothe the animalistic need in him. The power behind them made her shudder before she continued, "It's only fair that we both take all of it, right?"

He didn't answer. His eyes never left her and his grip on her hips tightened as if to tell her not to move.

"Here," she resisted his silent command and lifted herself up off of his lap and onto her knees. There was a noticeable cool draft between her legs where she had sat down so firmly in his lap. She reached over to the table, picking up the teacup and settling back in his lap over the wet spot they made together. She raked a hand through his hair again, tilting his head back so she could position the teacup at his lips. "Drink."

As if she wasn't persuasive enough like that, she started to grind her hips down onto him. The delicious friction of her wetness rubbing him through his clothes made his lips part and his eyes cloud over. She seized the opportunity to pour the remaining liquid into his mouth. The tea was less favorable when lukewarm, yet he drank down the rest with no hesitation, letting the sweetness envelop his tongue and throat. He felt the last trickle of it dribble down his chin. Before it could travel down his neck, he heard the cup fall against the floor and felt her hands force the front of his robes open. She boldly licked up the remaining trail of tea starting at his pulse point and ending at his lips with a fierce and hungry kiss. Returning her ardour tenfold, he kissed her back, urgently undressing so they could finally feel the press of burning hot skin against skin. 

He still had his clothes pooled around his knees when he finally broke their kiss and spun her around so that she would fall stomach first onto his desk. He hardly noticed how she knocked the Lover's Guide off of its surface while he adjusted her hips to accommodate him. She arched her back, her body burning and aching, willing and ready to be taken...

Mitsuhide went in easily on the first stroke. Any sense of order or decorum had flown out the window. If he didn't fuck her as thoroughly as possible in the next few minutes he would probably die. His hips roughly clapped against hers, pinning her in between him and the desk. She lifted one leg up onto the desk to offset the pain of her hip bones bumping into the edge with each thrust and placed her clammy palms flat against the cool surface. It didn't really stop her from being jolted back and forth, but it kept her grounded as she dug her knee into the floor and threw her hips back at him to match his thrusts as best as she could. 

"Yes...that's it...You're amazing," Mitsuhide reassured her, though he didn't recognize his voice from how deep and growly it had become. The tight, wet, velvety drag of her walls drew him in and drove him even further into insanity. He tangled a hand in her hair to keep her face turned to the side. He wanted to watch how her face contorted with pleasure as he took her. How he longed to see her like this. Sometimes it was all he found himself thinking of, her trapped beneath him and being fucked into pieces. He loved how loud she was, with her groaning and whining and grunting. It was as if the pollen had erased her typical fear of getting overheard. He gripped her hips a little tighter and slammed deeper into her. The wet slapping of his skin against hers increased in volume, as did the sound of her moans and cries.

"Mitsuhide...please!..." she whined in need. It would have normally embarrassed her, but the way he was hitting her cervix fried her brain, his too.

The way she said his name set something even darker off within him. He kept fucking her, watching himself slide in and out, watching her arousal run down her inner thigh, watching her flush spread down her back. It was amazing, he remembered a time where he was afraid he'd break her into pieces if he held her a little too tight. Now, she was incoherently begging him to fuck her with all he had. Each time his grip on her hair got a little too tight, he felt her clench around him in excitement. She kept up with his frantic pace, her hips bouncing back to meet his halfway. All in all, she was phenomenal. He just wanted to do was pin her down and fuck her hard through the table until she cried. A part of him liked it when she got all teary-eyed and needy. It fed into his urge to watch how beautiful she looked as she fell apart from ecstasy. He wanted to see it so bad. He wanted it so bad. He wanted it so so--

Oh no.

His eyes widened as he hurriedly pulled out of her, but it was too late. He painted her lower back with several ropey, thick strands of cum. He hunched forward, an uncharacteristically loud lewd groan escaping from his lips. His orgasm blindsided him, hit him like a shot from his flintlock pistol. The subsequent feeling of euphoria spread through his body. The waves of pleasure seemed endless as he rubbed his sensitive head against the soft flesh of her left buttcheek.

"Lord Mitsuhide...?" she began, noting the unexpected warmth she felt on her back.

Part of him felt guilty, he would normally never finish before she was thoroughly satisfied. Though he had a feeling he was far from finished.

Without much of a warning, she placed her knee that was on the desk back onto the floor and rolled her hips back against his thigh. He could feel the slick glide of her lips against him. While she languidly humped his leg, He held his cock against the supple skin of her ass. Though he was still sensitive, He couldn't help but chase that extra bit of pleasure. Indeed, he was still fully hard and ready to go again. Though his first release had thankfully taken a bit of the edge off.

Letting out a tiny moan, she caught his attention. She turned her head to smile at him "That stuff really works, huh?" she said so casually as if she wasn't still rolling her hips against him, though her voice was noticeably throatier than usual.

Mitsuhide, though a little bashful, smiled back, "So it seems." His hand slides up her hip to rub the skin right below where he came, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel wonderful," she sighed, turning her head back to face forward. As well as he had fucked her, she had her head turned to the side for too long and it was starting to strain her neck. "though my knee is a little sore."

The floor hadn't been very kind to his knees either. Unfortunately, it seemed they would have to part, if only for a moment. "Wait right there for a little longer, I'll clean you up so that you can lay down again."

She made a tiny groan in the back of her throat to protest him separating from her, but she didn't fight him. "Okay."

With one last insistent rub against her ass, Mitsuhide rose to his feet to step out of his puddle of clothes and make the trip across the room to get a towel. As he walked he made a note of how his whole body seemed to hum in pleasure. So much so that it made the ache in his knees hardly noticeable over it. When he reached the dresser where he kept multiple towels on standby, he snuck a glance at her over his shoulder.

She sat back up straight to take the weight off of her knees. She unraveled the cord tying her hair back as most of it had come loose out of it anyway. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she ran her fingers through it. It felt intriguingly good when they caught in the tangle left by Mitsuhide's fist, gently tugging at the base of the follicles. Ah, she wished she'd asked him to pull it a little. She even moaned a little when she felt it.

Her hand continued down to her breasts. They hadn't received much attention while they were mashed up against the desk, they were still so very tender. Just barely pinching their hard nipples made her catch a shaky gasp in her throat. Unable to resist the temptation, her other hand dipped between her thighs. She was still plenty wet and two fingers sunk in easily. They were obviously a poor substitute for her Lord Mitsuhide, but if he didn't get back over to her soon, she probably would have mindlessly kept going.

Luckily for her, he had witnessed her whole moment. He found her to be so effortlessly sensual and extremely ravishable. He could practically hear her body crying out for him and he was dead set on giving her exactly what she so clearly needed. In fact, he reached back into the dresser to retrieve a small vial of oil because if he thought he was being rough with her earlier...

She noticed his footsteps towards her and quickly pulled her fingers out of herself and hid them at her side as if she were some naughty child.

Mitsuhide returned to her side with a seemingly calm smile. "Could you please lean back over the desk for a moment?" he asked as he knelt by her side. 

Wordlessly, she obliged, her chest making contact with the still-warm desktop. She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering down towards his cock; it was still aggressively hard, ruddy, and flushed as if he hadn't just painted her back. Normally, she found herself too flustered to even look directly at it, but now she found her mouth watering at the sight of it. She could practically feel its thickness splitting her open again as she eyed his girth.

Her indiscreet gaze inflated his ego. Grinning cheekily, he began to wipe up the mess on her back. "Flushed skin suits you so well," he stated idly.

Her eyes finally made it back up to his face. "Thank you, you look good too..." She finished, her words clumsy as she tried to keep up with the normalcy of their chat.

He didn't answer for a moment, just pushing her hair aside so he could blot the back of her neck with another towel. "Are you alright? Do you need anything to drink?"

"N-No, I'm fine for now," She really was. She felt plenty hydrated and the tingling sensation of the tea still lingered on her tongue. It was his free hand suddenly creeping up onto her backside that caused her to stammer. 

"Well, in that case..." his hand slid down between her thighs. Taking a moment to relish in their heat and her little gasp, he swept his hand upwards, collecting her arousal on his fingers. Her breath hitched again and her thighs clenched slightly when he almost brushed up against her sex. He pulled his hand back out, examining the thick substance glistening in the candlelight.

She flushed even deeper at the sight. She hadn't ever made that much of a mess! She watched his expression, trying to gauge how he felt. Before she could pinpoint the what that look in his eyes was, they closed as his lips wrapped around his coated fingers. It was a rare sight to see Lord Mitsuhide so blatantly indulged. The way that he moaned when her essence hit his tongue made her ache desperately for him all over again.

Mitsuhide lowered himself until his lips were right above her ear. "I don't think I ever got to tell you how good you taste." His voice was a low purr that sent gooseflesh down her arms. He placed a wet, hot kiss right below her same ear, making her moan again. "When it hit my tongue earlier I believe it drove me wild."

Her back arched as he ran his hand down along her graceful curves, "I quite liked it when you were wild," she admitted. His words had her charged up and hyper-aware of the aphrodisiac still coursing through her system.

He grinned, pleased with her equally forward honesty. "Oh dear, then I assume you'll have to make more..." With that, he slipped his hand back between her thighs where he entered her still soaked center with two fingers.

"I'll...hah!" she gasped before she could continue. His fingers were slow and languid, a direct contrast to how rough he was earlier. But she could tell by how he hungrily kissed and nipped at her jawline that he was eager for more. "F....Faster...." she breathed.

His pace picked up, just enough so that she clenched around his digits and moaned desperately. He used his free hand to cup her chin and turn her face towards him. He kissed her hungrily, greedily. This time, he didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She effectively submitted to his ministrations, letting him tease her mouth and sex simultaneously. At that point, she was so turned on she would have let him do anything to her, but her knee was beginning to sting against the textured floor. She gingerly tapped on Mitsuhide's shoulder to get his attention.

"Take me to the bed...please?" she asked, her voice was small and shaky, a clear indicator that what he did was not in vain.

Mitsuhide mentally reprimanded himself for getting carried away and momentarily losing sight of her needs. "Of course," he said, carefully pulling out from her and immediately helping her up, "Can you walk?"

He asked the question in complete sincerity without any bit of smugness but the question still made her blush and look down at her feet, "I, um...think so?" She slowly stood with his help, being mindful of her sore knee while also noting the dull pulsing ache of a certain spot within her that she definitely wanted to attend to again.

Her stumbling walk was so cute to him. He probably shouldn't have gotten such sick, smug satisfaction from the way she shakily put one foot in front of the other while she clung to his shoulders, yet there he was. She might have buckled if she had seen the predatory look in his eyes. He wanted to ruin her completely. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about fucking her until her legs completely gave out, so she would have to lay in wait for him to return to her so he could have her all over again.

She eased her way onto the bedding, being mindful of any aches. Making quite the show of sinking into the cushions on her stomach, she rolled over onto her back and beckoned him to join her. Without hesitation, Mitsuhide knelt down in between her spread legs and lowered his mouth to meet hers. He gently nibbled and sucked on her full lower lip before pulling away.

"Are you sure there's nothing else that you need?" He asked her one last time, hovering over her.

She laughed, slightly breathless from his kiss, "I'm fine now."

He sat up. His left hand found its way to the side of her stomach. Without breaking smoldering eye contact, his hand slowly slid down past her hip and thigh so that it could hook underneath her knee. Naturally, her knee bent as he lifted it towards his ducked head. "Not even for this?" he referred to the pink skin of her knee that had been previously dug into the bare floor. He truly felt bad for keeping her there for as long as he did, especially without a cushion.

She shook her head even as he kissed the aforementioned kneecap. "Not even..." she trailed off as she watched his eyes flitting all up and down her face and body, the gaze just as intense as before. She could even feel the tension in the way he was holding her knee, his thumb pressing into its side. "Why are you suddenly holding out on me?" Her tone was teasing, but the way she held his right wrist insisted that she was growing impatient. Mitsuhide chuckled to himself, there was no getting anything past her at this point. His thumb stroked her knee and he brought his lips to it one last time before he answered:

"Truth be told, my dear," he began, his voice was thick with lust. So much so that she shuddered when it reached her ears, "I'm afraid that once I start....I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

His words excited her all over again, setting a spark ablaze behind her eyes. She swallowed the breath that she has been holding before she let go of his wrist and reached directly for his cock. He visibly tensed up, surprised by her boldness and very sensitive to her touch. She gave it one gentle pump before she held it against her sex. She could feel herself throbbing against him when she whispered "I don't want you to stop. I could die if you stopped." The air between them thickened as she started to lift her hips so that her wetness could glide against him. "You know, you still owe me one from earlier--"

Mitsuhide let go of her knee so he could pin her hips down with both hands. "I understand, just stay still." His firm touch lasted for only a moment before he reached over beside the bed to fetch the vial of oil. From the feel of her just then, she might have been fine without it but they were better safe than sorry. He coated himself with a generous amount of oil before he did the same to hers, almost losing himself in the sound of her whimpers as he touched her. His normally careful and gentle movements were hastened by how frenzied he felt by the whole situation. He lifted her hips into his lap --a new trick he had read about that very night-- and looked her in the eyes as he said her name, an informal way of asking for permission to continue.

She crossed her legs behind his waist and nodded, "Lord Mitsuhide."

And with her say so, he sank in.

Her jaw dropped instantly. This was a new angle for her and she wasn't used to the sensation. She grabbed his wrists and nodded again so that he would start moving. Wordlessly, he drew back and then, much to her surprise, slammed back into her, knocking the breath out of her lungs.

His eyes on her were blue fire, burning the sight of those faces she made into his memory. "Forgive me," spilled from his lips as he held her hips snug against his.

"You don't have to--!!!" was all she could say before her voice was reduced to an incoherent scream as he started to pound into her repeatedly. His pace was relentless, the oil providing the perfect balance of slip and friction. The unique angle had him fucking up into a spot she hadn't been previously aware of. She spent a good portion of his strokes trying to describe how it felt to herself until she was startled by the long guttural groan she caught as it was being ripped from her throat. With the question answered, she slipped her hand between them so she could touch herself along the way.

His hands on her hips left white indentations where he held her. He continued to surprise himself with how horny he was despite his earlier orgasm. The same thoughts were flooding his head, this time spurred on by her bouncing breasts and lovely face, though her eyes were downcast in some form of concentration. He watched her mouth as a euphony of shaky moans and sighs escaped it. He would have liked to stick his thumb between those shapely lips if it wouldn't have dampened such a delightful noise. 

He began to find his pace tiresome, even for someone of his prowess, and slowed down to a less frenzied pace. Much to his pleasure, her eyes shot wide open and locked with his when he did so. Her pupils were blown wide and in their depths were silent pleas for him to keep at that pace, at least for a little while.

"Yes, just like that....slow....." she whispered, her thighs clenching in on his waist as if to slow him down herself. Her voice faded into nothing as she processed the longer, deeper rolls of his hips. As he pushed back into her, his tip massaged her newly discovered sweet spot. This time, accompanied by the efforts of her own fingers, she felt a delicious pressure building up in her lower abdomen. While it was familiar, this time it was much more intense than normal. The feeling only increased with each stroke that began to feel torturously slow. She whined and bucked her hips on time with his as she chased the sensation.

His hand reached up to push a lock of hair from between her lips. He lowered his head to kiss her just as slowly as he was fucking her. "Please, tell me what you need," He whispered into her lips, sensing her urgency.

Her free hand reached up to hold the back of his neck and she fastened her lips back to his fervently before parting again. "Ca--" she cut herself off with a shuddering sigh when he paused completely inside her, "Can you go faster again?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek one last time before he straightened back up and readied himself against her. "I hope it isn't too late to tell you you look beautiful tonight."

She reciprocated with a smile of her own, "You do too." Her face then twisted back into one of insurmountable pleasure when he began to sharply piston his hips into hers. This time, while he was still moving quickly, his strokes were long and deep like the slow ones. Each definitive snap of his hips sent a jolt towards her core. She would have to recount to him how good it felt once she could find her words again. Until then, all she could do was rub herself furiously as he kept going harder and harder. 

She made an indescribable noise and nodded at him to signal that she was getting close. Mitsuhide, a master in the art of her body language, didn't stop what he was doing. His fingertips dug back into the soft dips of her inner hips as he started to guide her along. He noticed that he had begun to rock her up higher on the bedding, but he couldn't be bothered to care because of the silken vice grip she had around him.

She was teetering on the edge, her voice leaving her lips in high-pitched squeaks and silent gasps. In her fervent chase for her long-awaited climax, she became hyper aware of her surroundings: the smouldering haze of the incense that was probably almost completely burned out at that point curled through the air and filled her nose with its enticing aroma. The room was comfortably toasty, even despite the sheen of sweat covering the two of them. She had all but forgotten the powder until just then, noting how its tingling effect had boosted her libido all along. And of course, she noted the beautiful man -the love of her life- above her. The one who had brought all of this together for her. He looked so damn good in that mood lighting, and now he was giving her all he had with every single pound. And he had found her a new favorite spot to hit. Her abdomen was getting so tight from the tension building that she started shaking from it. "Mitsuhide..I'm--!" She hardly squeaked out before her vision went white with stars.

Then nothing.

Nothing except an insane sense of bliss. The feeling of her thighs violently shaking brought her back to reality while she was still cumming. Somewhere along the way, Mitsuhide had stopped thrusting. But now that she thought about it, was he even inside her at all? Once she finished convulsing, she lifted her head to look at him. He had indeed pulled out from her, but what really concerned her was the look on his face. His eyes were wide with shock, and set directly between her legs. Before she could sit up all the way, she felt something wet roll down the inside of her thighs. Several other droplets followed suit. When she finally looked to where their bodies met, she saw that indeed, whatever she had just done had splashed across her inner thighs as well as his stomach and lap. She initially wanted to write it off as excess oil, but her cheeks betrayed her, turning an even deeper red before she could even speak. Unable to hide away from the embarrassment, she began to speak.

"I'm--I'm so sorry! I couldn't hold it!" She instinctively cupped her vulva, almost as if she was hiding what happened from him. "...I...oh hells, this is so embarrassing!" But what was truly embarrassing, was that despite her initial shame, her body was having a totally different reaction. It had felt so good, she found herself fighting against a smile. Despite that, she stammered on, "I...guess maybe I could help clean up?"

"No." his reply was simple; his voice was tense with restraint.

No? Her brows were about to knit before she found herself falling back into the bed; her weight was put on her shoulder blades and upper back as Mitsuhide held her off the bed by her hips. All that came from his mouth was an impassioned grunt before he was splitting her open again. A shocked scream got caught in her throat and the sound of his laboured breathing and the squelching of their bodies joining together repeatedly.

"What am I to do with you, hm?" he growled, his face now right above her, his breath fanning across her face. "You were so lovely just now, when you gushed everywhere." The force and speed with which he was taking her was absolutely punishing. She could barely focus on the filth of what he was saying to her. At least until he put his thumb on her clit, catching her full attention from how deftly he stroked it. His voice was low, coated with lust, in her ear when he spoke. "Tell me, did you happen to catch that noise you made when you clenched so hard that you pushed me out of you?"

She was sure she was blushing from that, but she could hardly muster any words between the incoherent and rather undignified noises she was making then. All she could do was shake her head no and hope he got the message.

"A shame," the corner of his mouth turned up. One could argue that he was a bit smug. "Then perhaps I'll have to make it happen again so you can see."

"Again?" she whined. She honestly didn't know if she had it in her (literally). But what she did know was that that same pressure was already building in her core all over again. Somehow, it felt like he was going even deeper than he had before and....whatever she had done had made her even slicker too. There was next to no friction, making his thrusts even more brutal. It was almost too much to take and her eyes started to roll back as she got closer and closer to cumming again.

"No you don't." Mitsuhide gritted out between clenched teeth. His right hand shot up to tangle into her hair and pull just how she silently wished he would. Holding her head by the hair, he forced her to look directly into his eyes. "Don't pass out on me. Stay with me. Focus on how it feels."

She nodded and her eyes refocused as they held his gaze. There was a palpable intensity between the two of them that kept their eyes interlocked even as they were both moving wildly. Her eyebrows pinched together in concentration, in pain, in pleasure. Since he had touching her covered, she brought her hand to hook behind his neck and hold onto the hair at the nape to let him know he had her full attention. As they bonded, she subconsciously opened up to him even further so he could go deeper until she could feel each thrust in her stomach. Her stare stayed leveled with his even as her jaw dropped almost painfully. Her breaths were tiny little squeaks that increased in volume as he moved. She wanted to cry out how good he made her feel but it seemed words were lost on her again. Instead, she kept nodding, encouraging him, and placed her hand over his that was touching her so that he would move it and she could finish stroking herself. 

Incidentally, when he put his hand back down on the bed, he was able to really anchor down and hit it even harder. The jolt that she felt from that first thrust made her momentarily squeeze her eyes shut, but with a light love tap on her cheek, Mitsuhide reminded her to open them back up for him. It didn't last long though, as after five pumps of that, she cried out and frantically squirmed off of him, gushing again as she clenched at the sheets while she caught her breath again.

Her whole body was buzzing from her scalp where he had been holding her to her still-curled toes. Even though she had just done that thing she found so embarrassing, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. In the midst of her heavy panting, the feeling of damp cloth at her tailbone indicated that Mitsuhide had pulled her back towards him. Almost immediately, she felt his tip gliding between her lips again.

"Oh, you are absolutely breathtaking like ths," he groaned, the sound of it stirring her up all over again. He growled under his breath as he rubbed himself against her clit, "but I can't have you getting away like that anymore."

"Ahh, forgive me, please..." she whimpered, her hips bucking against him, begging to be filled again. "I promise I'll stay still this time."

His eyes were almost angry with lust as he grinned down at her. He lined himself up to sink back in as he said, "I'll hold you to your word." And with that, he sheathed himself in her again.

She gasped again. It still felt as if she had just came, and her thighs shook at his sides. Acknowledging her sensitivity, Mitsuhide went slower than what his carnal instincts wanted him to. The sound and feel of her sopping wetness tempted him. "You've gotten so wet for me," he breathed. "I didn't think it possible for you to get any wetter than before." Normally, Mitsuhide would craft his words with much more care than this, but it was as if she had somehow washed away his mental filter. His mind was a chaotic fray of so many erotic visions and sensations that he almost found himself lost in them. He stopped all the way inside for a moment, tensing completely when she started to whine and grind herself against him in protest. They both reveled in the slickness that joined them before Mitsuhide continued, "It's driving me crazy. Forgive me if I'm being too....mmm," he paused at the feeling of her clenching around him and captured her mouth with his own to refocus himself. When their lips parted, the fog had cleared away so that he could see the woman that he cherished so much looking up at him with so much love and anticipation that it was almost overwhelming.

"I love you," he breathed, his forehead resting against hers. "I love you so dearly."

Her eyes practically melted into tears. "I love you too. I love everything about you, everything you've done for me...." she paused to take a breath as he kissed away the moisture welling in the corner of her eye. "And you make me feel so good..." 

That whisper caught his attention. His eyes steeled up again, "Oh, do I?" That question wasn't asking for reassurance; it was him coaxing Her to keep talking.

"Yes!" Her voice caught for a moment as he started to thrust into her lightly. She could feel each and every ridge and vein against her. "You...you gave me that drink tonight...and then you...did that, and you....touched me..."

The depth of her hot blush spurred him on further. Her slickness was now audible as he moved his hand between them. "Do you like it when I touch you?"

"I love it when you touch me!" Her pupils were dilated in her wide eyes as she looked up at him, a vision of innocence despite the obvious. "Your hands...they're so skilled. Yet so rough-- Oh! I love it when you're rough too!" Something about admitting that to him was deeply humiliating to her, so her head turned away from him towards the door. However, Her line of sight was immediately brought back to him when he tangled his hand back in her hair.

"Shall I be rough with you then?" His voice was low, and in any other circumstance, one would say it dripped with danger. His eyes boring into hers made her burn with desire to the point where it was almost too much. But while she wasn't paying attention, he had put all of his weight on her. At that point, there was truly no escape from the onslaught of his passion, so she swallowed down her shame and looked him deep in the eyes as he kept fucking her.

"Please be rough with me!" she begged him in earnest. "When you...when you hold me like that, it drives me crazy, it feels so good! I-- Sometimes I wish I could just keep you like this inside of me and just--!!"

He claimed her lips once more, drinking in the rest of her confessions before bringing his lips to her ear. "Then I need you to keep me in. I need you to take every last part of me and I need you to keep it for me, my love." Admittedly, he had intended to let her keep talking, but he was much closer than he initially realized and the urge to kiss her was far too strong to ignore. He was giving her his all at that point. Any semblance of caution or restraint was long gone as he got closer and closer to the edge. He buried his face in her neck to suck on it as he pounded away.

"Yes, I will! I will-- Oh, hells keep doing that!" her voice was a whole octave higher as she held onto him like her life depended on it. She was in absolute awe of his mastery of her body. Each stroke was so long and went so deep, and he simultaneously sucked on her neck and jaw so expertly, it felt like he was deliberately trying to make her pass out. Yet something about how rough he was being -something about how he wanted to keep taking her even through her own orgasms- made her feel a little bit like she was being used....which, compounded with everything, drove her straight to climax. 

Her walls sputtered around him, yet no matter how hard she clenched down, he fought to keep fucking her until her body relented and began to relax as she clung to him. He wasn't that far after her though, as that tightness propelled him towards his climax too. He finished in her with a very satisfied groan.

They laid there, tangled up within each other and catching their breath for a long while before Mitsuhide lifted his head to push her sweaty bangs aside and kiss her forehead. She hummed quietly as he did. Their eyes met for a moment before their lips met in a slow and gentle kiss. Nothing urgent, nothing forceful, just the two of them enjoying the feeling of lips on lips.

"Shall I clean us up?" he asked, breaking off the kiss much to her disappointment. She had to admit she could feel the layer of sweat and other fluids coating her body, so she nodded back at him, unsure if her voice would come out without cracking.

Mitsuhide carefully rose up. He watched her face as she gasped at the obscene sound of him slipping out of her. It made him want to lean back in and bite her lower lip one last time, but he held back because she looked like she was ready to fall asleep. 

He went to fetch the small water basin he kept in preparation by the desk. When he knelt back down between her thighs, he gently lifted them to place a dry towel underneath her. Upon lowering her hips back down, he got a good look at the mess they had made. Through the dim light, he could see their combined juices of exertion and arousal still dripping out of her and stuck to her inner thighs. He felt his mouth watering again. Even though he should have been behaving himself by then, he couldn't get the thought of one last taste out of his mind. Setting the remaining towel aside, he quietly laid down on his stomach. She was none the wiser until she felt a soft kiss on her inner thigh.

"Mmn...Lord Mitsuhide?" maybe she had dozed off after all.

"Please forgive me if I woke you," he breathed, sliding his forearms beneath her legs, "but I can't, in good conscience, leave you to sleep without cleaning you up first." His grin was seductive, and his eyes hungry, as he looked up at her again, his breath tickling her still sensitive sex. "Is that alright with you?"

She truly was exhausted, but she did prefer not to wake up all sticky. It wasn't like she could resist those eyes on her anyway. "Yes."

He squeezed her thighs before immediately dipping his face down to the side and sucking on her inner thigh. "Excellent," he groaned after releasing the soft skin with a distinct pop. He caught it back in his mouth, licking at it and grazing it with his teeth until the area was completely clean. He continued his trail until he reached the junction where her leg met her hip. He noticed she had begun panting again, so with a rather devilish grin, he gave her thigh one last playful nip before switching to the other to do the same.

"Oh...that's not fair..." she whimpered. Maybe he did really only intend to clean her off, but he was waking her back up in more ways than one.

On that leg, Mitsuhide took a little more time to cherish the feel of her soft skin under his tongue. He hadn't originally intended to leave any marks, but when he parted from her, he noticed that he left a faint hickey behind. As he was slowly working his way up, he felt her hand on top of his head. He looked up to see her propped up on one arm to look him in the eyes.

"Please don't tease me anymore." Her voice was shaky and coarse, but the urgency in her voice almost made it seem angry.

"Of course," he murmured. His eyes were glued to her face as he licked her up from beneath her entrance to the hood of her clit. His eyes closed back when the combination of their essences coated his tongue. He moaned, his nose buried in her folds too. He could feel her whole body shake as he did so and he heard the soft thud of her lying back down. His tongue laved at her inner labia before suckling them between his lips to catch any remaining juices.

He heard her moaning again and felt her feet squirming around him. While she did, he lifted his head to watch her pussy wriggle along with her hips. "Beautiful..." he whispered, drawing in close to gently kiss her inner lips. Once she settled back down, he carefully dipped his tongue into her, something he had been waiting so patiently to do. He scooped and probed for any remaining arousal that hadn't been pushed out of her. He did his best to commit the feel and flavor to memory as she spasmed around him. By that point, she was clearly very close. Before he could search for the evidence of himself inside of her, he pulled his tongue out and latched onto her clit, suckling and licking it until she came with an exasperated gasp.

"Okay, okay, no more!" She was panting as she ran her hands through his hair. "You won!" He crawled back up to her face to steal one last kiss from her. She accepted his kiss, wrapping her arms around him again until she shuddered against him and pulled away. "I'm serious! I don't think I have anymore left in me."

Mitsuhide looked down between them and it turned out he had subconsciously started rubbing her again. 

He dropped his head, guilty as charged, "It would seem I'm wholly unable to keep my hands off of you at the moment."

She combed through his hair, fixing the wild flyaways and admiring the afterglow on his handsome face. "Then hold me while we sleep."

"Very well then," he positioned himself at her side, allowing her to use his arm as a pillow. He let her put her arm around his waist as she curled up next to him. "You were an absolute delight tonight," he stated plainly, a smile in his voice.

"You were a force to be reckoned with." her statement made him snort with laughter before she could continue. "I don't think I could withstand that on a regular basis. It could probably kill me." Despite her words, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"That's fair. But what if we saved it for special occasions? I must admit, I am quite a fan of your newfound abilities," he said suggestively, referring to what occurred under the towel they laid on.

She lightly smacked him on the back; she wasn't ready to talk about that yet. "...I'm okay with that." She hid her face in his chest so he wouldn't see how hard she was blushing.

He hadn't meant to tease her, so he kissed the top of her head and embraced her. "I love you," he said, cradling her close.

"I love you too. Thank you for tonight," she lifted her head to look him in the eyes, "Thank you for everything." They shared one last tender kiss before dozing off into perfect, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, feel free to leave a review! Reader interaction keeps me from shriveling up and dying 😚💖


End file.
